A Promise
by neon kun
Summary: A promise she made, a promise he kept. A promise that binds the two of them together, is it enough for them to wait? Or eventually lose hope and leave? “She promised… but is it enough?” SasuSaku


You guys might really hate me now, ne? Sorry, this story is the one I could only finish, this is the only one done actually! This is already finished for let's say three to four months and yet this is the only time I have to actually post it. This might be the last story I'm going to post for months, I really have a lot of things in my mind, I have a lot of things I need to do, sorry guys.

I don't know if this is fluff so I didn't put this in Just Another Side Dish, yeah…

* * *

**A Promise**

Disclaimer: I doubt you'd believe me that I own Naruto, right? Figures.

**neon kun**

* * *

** Summary: **A promise she made, a promise he kept. A promise that binds the two of them together, is it enough for them to wait? Or eventually lose hope and leave? "She promised… but is it enough?" **SasuSaku**

* * *

Sauntering over the woods, his raven locks whisked through the wintry breeze. The night sky held innumerable stars for the first time in the past few months. During the stormy season, no star dared to show itself on the blanket of darkness at the night sky. And even so, the lunar orb was the only thing that risked emerging out during the turbulent downpour. Just like now. Its beauty and magnificence was shown for all to see. Too bad, most are in slumber.

He continued to walk towards the heart of the forest, where serenity prevailed over any part of the said place. And he couldn't anticipate more to arrive at such a beckoning place, not when he's full of stress and his thoughts all meandered to her.

"_I promise to come back…"_

He had hold on to her word, even until now.

"_Wait for me…"_

And he still does.

"_Because…"_

He longed to hear those words again for so long… so long…

"_I love you…"_

He did not reply to those words. Was that the reason why? Even so, he'd continue to wait. She promised.

"She promised," he thought out loud, feeling the cold wind brush through his pale face and dark tresses .This time, he's prepared. And he won't let this probability pass up. Not again. Too much regret, that was what he gained for passing up grace. And he won't make the same mistake. He knew now.

He reached his destination only to find another person covering his ground. "A girl…" he unconsciously muttered under his panting breath.

Her movements were graceful as she moved her hips in accord to her hands and feet.

"—dancing?" he finished. What was a girl doing in a forest, in the middle of the night, dancing? (Not to mention, in his ground!) He shook his head; he wouldn't be able to answer those questions by himself. He was about to stand up, march in front of her and demand answers—Yes, demand answers. He'd cower before no one, be nice towards anyone not until she was back. No, only _she_ has such reservations. And only _she _deserved such special treatment—when he was enticed by her lithe manner of movements.

As she danced about in circles, shifting her hands in sundry bearings, her eyes hidden under her eye lids as her tresses were locked up into a tight bun. Her hair's hue of color was vaguely discernable due to her constant moving and his eyes were wearily droopy, as if in a trance. His attention was solely on her movements. And that was the only thing on his mind.

She continued to sway her hips moments to moments, swinging her bloated blue skirt, as per piece of her elegant clothing. A blue dress with the skirt afloat, like that of a tutu only her skirt was longer. Laces upon laces, and long silky gloves, she was akin to an animate porcelain doll.

What was he doing? Continuing on gazing at the fine lady when he has _her_? Is he turning his back on their promises?

_ Surely he never did give her a definite answer…_

And so? What was the point? They had promises!

_ Knowing that, would she not move on? A year had passed!_

Adding more to the reason! He had waited for a year now, would you let his time in waiting be put to waste?

_ It would be more of a waste to wait longer only to know in the end everything was fruitless._

She promised.

_ Promises are meant to be broken._

Promises are sacred, why promise then if it was meant to be shattered and ridiculed in the end? What was the purpose of endeavoring to do so?

_ Touché, but everything is already overrated, you see._

A subtle smile was all it took to rouse him from his reverie. A smile so warm and gentle… and what miffed him was the smile was so familiar, like some sort of a reminder…

_ Seal of the promise, a loyal kiss. "Promise to wait, okay?" A subtle smile, so affectionate… warm… tender… Her lips upon his… "I promise."_

"Wait for me…"

She was gone, as if one with the wind.He never did get the chance to demand his answers.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, wake up now!"

Ah, the sound of morning, how irritating. Sasuke groggily stood in provocation and left for the bathroom to prepare his hygienic tasks. What else was an 18 year old to do after hearing his _motherly_ brother rouse him from such a superb slumber? As he got out of the bathroom, he went directly downstairs to greet his… brother. With having to share a house, mornings became such a splendid moment for so called, 'morning back biting' and no one could tell them otherwise.

"Uchiha Itachi, I demand you to shut up," that was the first call.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, I insist that you should not talk back to your elders," was the first comeback.

"Uchiha Itachi, I inquire, since when did we ever insisted such formalities?"

"Ah, quite the point, little brother," the older Uchiha coyly said. "Uchiha Sasuke, I only have one thing to tell you though…" Sasuke could only raise a dubious eye brow. "And that is?"

"—you are late." Sasuke could only groan in frustration, "Tell me that, sooner!" and he dashed outside, grabbing his things on the way. "Sasuke come back early, it's important!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Sasuke was long gone blocks away from their home. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… you will never learn."

"But that's because he's simply Sasuke," a gentle voice commented. He turned to her with a smile. "Exactly, and I quote, simply Sasuke," he replied. "And as you can see, he'll never change." She giggled at this.

"He didn't even greet our precious guest," he added soon after, pertaining to the lady in front of him.

"But I prefer him not to change, Itachi niisan," she replied. "I like—no, I love him just the way he is." And he could only smile at her words.

_ How err… touching…_

* * *

"Heya, Sasuke bastard!" Konoha's yellow blob had started his riot. "Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?"

"Shut it, Naruto," he snapped. "I have no time for you."

"You always say that."

"It would be best if you'd listen to it always then!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and raised his hands in the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You definitely woke at the wrong side of the bed." Sasuke growled and left Naruto alone. When he was long away from them, Naruto grinned. "Heh, let's see if you'd be like that later."

"NARUTO!" The blonde turned at the mention of his name. "Huh?" Ino was walking towards him, dragging Shikamaru literally, "You didn't spill it, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good."

"What did you think of me; stupid?"

"Yes."

Groan.

* * *

Sasuke went home as soon as classes were done. Being in college had its rewards and he had no classes after lunch and during lunch. So he did the thing he could only do, he went home. After all, his _motherly _brother did tell him to.

What a mother—I mean brother.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sasuke as he saw the blonde once more but what irked him was the fact he brought the rest of the gang with him to his house. His house was not constructed to become a zoo! Perhaps that didn't come out all too well. Anyway, Sasuke was red. Red… from anger and Naruto and the guys knew. "GET OUT!"

"Lighten up, teme!" Naruto unflappably said, disregarding Sasuke's yell. "Let's party!" Naruto took a bottle and chugged down the contents. The party started without Sasuke's approval and even disregarded him. Tenten and Neji were by the couch conversing, which seemed to be more like of a debate. Naruto was proclaiming ramen liberty while Kiba dissented, giving his side of opinion in the manner of bawl. Hinata stayed quietly and timidly at the background, supporting neither of her close friends and just considered narrowly. Ino was pinching Shikamaru's face as he lay on his girlfriend's lap, ostensibly she was having a blast and he couldn't do a thing about it. Shino and the others' were hanging by the corners of the room, some leaning on the wall as they ate.

"_Damn it!"_ he inwardly cursed. _"Who the hell do they think they are? And where the damn hell is that brother of mine?" _His eyes darted from one side to another, browsing and searching for his brother. "Huh?" he muttered impulsively as he strained his eyes. "Was that…"

"Hey, Sasuke." Sasuke whipped to the person who intruded his thoughts.

"There you are." Sasuke snorted. "I should be the one saying that, where were you?" Itachi shrugged casually.

"Just here. Anyway, why are they all here?" he asked. "Did you arrange a zoo without telling me?" Sasuke smirked. "Nah, they willingly wanted to make one. So I suppose you aren't the culprit, eh?" Itachi nodded indifferently. "Yeah, I'm innocent."

"If that's the case," he turned his back on his brother and went to the stair's balcony where the overview of the rather humungous living room where the, 'party' was forcedly held and snorted.

"LISTEN UP!" he growled. "This party is done and over with. Go away. Shut up Naruto, this is final. JUST GET THE HELL OUT."

His eyes resembled crimson blood, or appeared to be so. If it was out of fatigue or anger, they never bothered to know, although it would be most seemingly sensible to be the latter.

"My, my, my," he heard a gentle voice say behind him. He stiffened, he didn't even notice? How could that be possible? But his contemplations were cut off short as the voice continued, "Still as impatient as ever."

Could it be possible? Because he was so sure the voice was familiar. He smirked as he turned to her. "Sakura." She smiled at him.

"Hey, how are you?" she greeted with that warm smile of hers. "Hn…" and he turned back to his unwanted guests. "I said party's over. Move out OR ELSE," he threatened. Naruto and the guys looked at each other expectantly and madly dashed out of the place.

But Naruto thought of another of his wacky ideas and shouted, "Tell us when the wedding will be, okay? Control your hormones, Sasuke!" and ran out, trailing the rest of the gang.

"Dobe." Sasuke thought as a vein appeared in irritation from his blonde friend's advice as he glanced at the deserted living room, it resembled a trash dump. _"I won't promise anything."_

* * *

"Naruto, what was that for?" Ino asked. She shook her head, "Ugh. Never mind." Naruto hugged Hinata tightly. "Our plan worked!"

"What plan?" Hinata asked, going beet red at the proximity.

"Yeah, Naruto, what plan?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto stared and tilted his head. "Look! Ice cream!" and he dashed to the ice cream stand.

The rest of the gang shook their heads as Hinata followed her boyfriend, disregarding the idiocy Naruto played.

"Baka."

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura!"

"Yes, Sasuke kun?"

"Better." Sakura giggled at Sasuke's antics. "How are you?" Sasuke didn't bother to reply as he dragged her from the balcony to his room.

"What took you?" he asked as they got to his navy blue room. He eyed her as she continued to smile. It was that same radiant smile that made him swoon over the pink haired beauty in front of him at the very least and she still had that appeal. He's still swooning over her.

_ Her movements were graceful as she moved her hips in accord to her hands and feet. _

Sasuke smiled slightly as Sakura made a move to near him. He stood still as she continued to amble her way towards him and stopped in front of him, her jade eyes gleaming with vivacity. Her hand shot up and gently caressed Sasuke's cheek as the raven haired lad leaned on her palm and closed his eyes, feeling the proclivity of her touch.

_ Yes, yes. Everything is fine. All fine, I'm here…_

When he opened his eyes, her stunning jade eyes are what he first saw. And he knew all was well.

"All is well." He uttered unconsciously. "Huh?" Sasuke's eyes gazed deeply into Sakura's emerald eyes. "All is well," he repeated. Sakura couldn't help but smile "Mm," she nodded. "All is well."

Sasuke guided her to his bed and positioned himself over her and kissed her. Oh how he missed her so. When they departed, Sakura giggled. "Still the same, ne, Sasuke kun?"

"Of course, and you're dancing still hasn't failed you."

"Oh, no. Of course not, it is my career."

"Dance with me, Sakura."

"I will, Sasuke kun. I will."

And he pulled her towards him, crashing they're lips together, keeping her close to him as possible. _"Dobe, I did say I won't promise anything..." _

OwaRi

* * *

Waa, that sucked a lot. I can't write anything good at all, and I've grown rusty! I haven't written anything! Personally, I think what I wrote isn't the least bit nice. I have to say, I'm losing interest in fics… Sorry, being busy has its toll.

** Sorry for not updating any of my other fics. Lust or Love, Coexisting, Emotion or Obligation, Just Another Side Dish, sorry. But if worst comes to worst, I might not be able to update for a VERY, VERY, VERY LONG time, if not never. But, I do believe I'd be able to update Coexisting before the year ends.**

It's not as if I want that you know, I am busy as hell, during the semester break, I had jobs to finish, we have a play to be done at the end of the first week of classes. Therefore we had less than five days for practice and I have been awake for three days just to finish the script! Then I have to do the props and the directing. Then I have another play to check, aw man. My best friend is giving me continuous sermon all throughout the three days without sleep. He even stayed up just to keep me company and to sermon me again. And now, we only have to weeks as Christmas vacation! I was banned to use the internet!

** Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year guys! **

** I AM SO OUT OF INSPIRATION TO WRITE! So don't expect any updates soon. Want to kill me? I know. But I don't want to give you more than garbage than what I just did. Anyway, I APOLOGIZE. I really am sorry but that's life, I guess. **

** Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos!**

Hope you liked it, somehow.

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

** neon kun**


End file.
